Just You, Me, and Her
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: After mating with Inuyasha, Kagome needs to go back home to study for a math test. However, the well gets sealed off and Kagome is unable to return to the past. Not for five years that is. ONESHOT, Edited: October 1, 2011


**Just You, Me, and Her**

After mating with Inuyasha, Kagome needs to go back home to study for a math test. However the well gets sealed off and Kagome is unable to return to the past. Not for five years that is.

* * *

**(Kagome's POV)**

It was the best day of my life; Inuyasha had asked me to mate him after a year of courting me. I was sure- no, _positive_ that I was ready. Although I was only nineteen years old and hardly an adult, I knew this was the right decision for me. This is what I wanted to do- _he_ was who I wanted to spend **my** entire life with. So we had snuck out late one night and found a hot spring where we could spend this special moment.

The moment was tense, in the sexual manner, and he looked nothing short of gorgeous. Inuyasha bit my neck and now, on the right side of my neck, is two bite marks proving I belong to him and him alone.

Early that morning I had told everybody that I seriously had to go back home. There was a math exam in college- yes I in fact _did_ get into a community college, it wasn't something I wanted but at least I didn't fail high school- and if I missed it I'd probably be on the rout to failing my math course, which would not be the best thing in the world. So I left, not before persuading Inuyasha that I'd be back the next day…

Next day came, I didn't go back…

I couldn't go back.

I jumped into the well and I collided with the bottom of the well. There was no familiar blue light, no tingling sensation in the pit of my stomach... _no Sengoku Jidai_. I tried a hundred times, over and over again, crying every time I jumped into the well.

It didn't work.

It never worked.

I thought Inuyasha would have come after me but the well must've sealed both ways because Inuyasha never came…

It has been five years since then and now, at the age of 24, I am living with my mother and brother in our family shrine. Jii-chan passed away two years ago and willed the entire shrine to Souta, as he was the only son that mother had and father passed away. I complete college and I stay at home mostly, I decided not to pick up a job. Jii-chan's will and father's will combine left us with enough assets to sustain us for a few years.

And of course there is my daughter, Inume. She took right after Inuyasha, the same eyes, the same hair... the same jawbone structure too. But she _did_ she harboured my stubborn attitude. She was born from that one night Inuyasha and I shared together and was born six months later- I was not aware that demon pups go through a short-term pregnancy. Inume adores Souta and my mother and is presently being home-schooled by mom because, along with Inuyasha's features, she inherited his ears.

Inume always asks about her father and about my journey in feudal Japan with Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara. I always tell her stories; of all the times we fought demons that were three times our size of five times our strength. I told her about the times we overcame our weaknesses and turned them into our strengths. She did, however, have nightmares of Naraku so I stopped telling her stories of him.

Well, I guess that's enough about the past. I have to concentrate on the present along with the future. Inume had been running in and out of the Well Hut all day since we were cleaning out the entire property. I told her she was in charge of cleaning that room out since it was dimly lit and her eyes could focus in the dark better than I could. She ran out of the hut late in the afternoon, telling me that she cleaned the bottom half and that we had to get on with cleaning the upper shelves of the hut. I told her that she was not allowed to climb or jump around in there- it was a delicate place.

"Mama! Mama! Hurry, we finish cleaning it so we can watch the movies Uncle Souta brought home yesterday." Inume cried. I smiled and followed her into the small little hut with a long handled duster in my hand. She pulled the door open and I raised an eyebrow, impressed.

"Well this place _does_ look spotless, baby."

She puffed her chest out in pride.

There was no ladder in the Well Hut so I had to balance myself on top of the lip of the well and slowly try to finish cleaning the top shelves of the enclosed space. Inume sat on the steps with her chin resting on the palms of her hands and watched me. I furrowed my eyebrows and concentrated deeply on my task.

"So mama, was it Kaede-baba that taught you about the herbs?" Inume asked randomly. I chuckled, the way she said _Kaede-baba _reminded me of Inuyasha. That could either be a good thing or a bad thing.

"Yes she did baby." I sneezed suddenly because of all the dust that fell on my face. Inume scrunched her nose.

"You alright mama?"

"Yeah," I muttered, "I _hate_ dust."

Inume laughed and got up from her position on the steps and stood by the well, watching me do my work. She was beautiful and I really did feel sorry for her. I now know what Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, must've felt when Inuyasha was born as a hanyou. Because of Inuyasha's demon blood he turned full demon while we were mating. This meant that Inume was conceived between a human and a full demon, making her a half demon. I didn't know it would work that way but apparently it did.

"Almost done." I strained out and Inume giggled.

"I know. I can smell it being cleaner in here."

I rolled my eyes. "You and your nose- it was your father's favourite sense of all five senses."

Inume was beaming. She loved it when I stated the similarities between her and her father. It broke my heart every time I saw her ooze in happiness. It was because I _knew_ she could be happier if Inuyasha was around.

_Oh, Inuyasha..._

I was reaching over to the last corner that I had to finish cleaning on the first shelf when I lost my footing. I screamed as I tumbled into the well. I heard Inume scream my name before jumping into the well. I shut my eyes awaiting the impact of the bottom of the well...

But it never came.

Instead I was filled with the same tingling sensation that I always felt when I traveled through the eras. I opened my eyes in distinct horror as I saw the familiar blue light surround Inume and myself. Whirling around, I saw Inume suspended between the two eras, just like how I had been so many times in the past. I swam forward and pulled her into my arms and waited for the time travel to complete.

And finally I felt my feet touch ground. On instinct I looked up and my heart stopped in my chest when I saw clear open skies...

"Mama, where are we?" Inume squeaked as I let go of her. She looked up and saw the open skies above her heads. "Where's the Well Hut?"

I choked back tears. I saw the familiar old vine that I used to climb out of the well every time I traveled through the eras. "We're in feudal Japan..." I whispered as I ran my fingers down the old vine. I smiled brightly down at my daughter. "We're in _your_ home..." I used the vine, carefully, to climb out of the well and Inume jumped out with ease using her demonic abilities. We were both greeted with a lush open field with the trees of the Goshinboku forest encasing us in the clearing. I choked back a sob...

I prayed so many nights throughout the years to be able to see this again...

"Mama, is this where our shrine is... but in the past?" She asked as she looked around, sniffing the place.

I nodded. "It is."

Inume's eyes brightened and she took my hand in her own. "Mama," She said in her whiny voice, "can we see the Goshinboku? Oh! Oh! And then Sango and Miroku? And maybe Shippo and Kirara too?" I giggled seeing the excited look in her eyes. I squeezed her hand softly.

"Alright Inume, we'll see the Goshinboku and Sango and Miroku, and if they're in the village, Shippo and Kirara too..."

Inume looked down and shyly asked me: "And father as well?"

My heart squelched.

"And father as well..."

She squealed and began dragging me towards the Goshinboku- for a moment I was stumped on how she knew where it was but then remembered that the Goshinboku was located in the exact same spot as it is in the future. As I allowed her to guide me I took in my surroundings I slowly. _Nothing's changed..._ I told myself slowly. Inume stopped in front of the Goshinboku and stared up at it in awe...

"It looks bigger..."

I laughed, "Of course it does. There are so many trees surrounding it here, but it's a single tree where we come from."

Looking up, I zoned in on Inuyasha's branch- the one where he's always resting atop. A part of me prayed that he was there but another part of me prayed he wasn't. I was so nervous to see him after so many years and to my relief- and disappointment- he wasn't there. Inume jumped on top of a gnarly root and touched the scar that Inuyasha left when Kikyo pinned him so many years ago.

"Cool! The scar is the same! Wasn't father pinned here?" Inume inquired, looking back at me. I nodded at her, all the while keeping a note of how her footing was. It was easy to slip on the roots.

I nodded. "Yep, that's where your father was pinned."

"This is so wow!" She squealed as she danced around the Goshinboku. I bubbled in laughter along with her, unable to contain my excitement. She looked so happy to back here- back in her _own_ time. I closed my eyes momentarily. _This is your time too, Kagome..._ I told myself.

"Be careful Inume! There are real demons in this era." I warned, opening my eyes. The single time I need my bow and arrows and I don't have them. Darn it.

Inume nodded. She ran back to me and slipped her hand in mine once again. "Can we see your friend's mama?"

I shrugged. "Depends on where they're living. Come, let's check out the village!"

"YAY!"

It was good to know her excitement matched mine. We both ran towards the village, Inume keeping her pace so that I could match her. Although she was five she was quite intelligent for her age. It was probably her father's demon blood flowing through her.

We ran down the steps that I had grown so accustomed to, mainly because they were also in my time. I spotted Kaede's hut and another hut beside it. I frowned, _what the... who could live there?_ I looked over at my daughter. "Come on, Inume." I said as we both slowed to a walking pace once again, heading towards the second hut. There was smoke coming out of the top of the hut meaning somebody was home and somebody was cooking. As we got closer Inume lowered her ears and I heard a baby scream loudly. I smiled apologetically down at her.

"Sorry."

She grinned. "I guess inheriting father's ears _does_ have its downfalls."

I giggled. "I guess it does."

I knocked on the wooden door frame of the second hut and I heard a crash inside. "COMING!" Rang a familiar voice. Another voice joined the first baby crying and I raised my eyebrow down at my daughter. She slapped her hand over her mouth to contain her laughter. I put a finger to my lips, _shhh_, and she nodded. She bit her lower lip to keep from smiling.

"I'M COMING!" The voice roared again. The door to the hut slid open and my heart stopped.

"How can I help- _oh my god_, Kagome?"

It was Sango.

Within a split second she threw herself at me and we melted in an embrace. The tears that I had locked back for so long started flowing and I tightened my grip on her. My mouth formed the word that was her name and with it came more tears... "Sango?"

"Oh my god, Kagome! Is it really you? Am I dreaming? MIROKU COME OUT HERE!" Sango roared. She let go of me and eyed me up and down with a broad grin on her face. "You haven't changed..." And then she noticed a shy Inume. Sango's eyes brightened and she dropped to her knees in front of Inume. "Hi there sweetheart, and who might you be?"

Inume looked up at me and I nodded, smiling. Inume looked back at Sango. "I'm Inume," she bowed politely and Sango smiled, hugging my daughter. I _know_ Sango isn't stupid- I _knew_ she knew that this was mine and Inuyasha's daughter. The ears and the features were a dead giveaway and you'd have to be a brainless incarnation of Naraku to not notice that...

Although I had to give them credit, they were quite smart... for copies of Naraku.

"Hello Inume," Sango smiled, "is Kagome your mommy?"

Inume nodded enthusiastically and I grinned. Sago giggled. "Well then, I'm your mommy's older sister, so this makes me your Aunt Sango."

Inume's eyes widened. "Mama told me about you!" And instantly she threw her arms around Sango's neck. Once again both Sango and I were reduced to tears to see Inume's immediate show of affection to a woman she never met before in her life. I hugged myself as I watched those two embrace for the first time...

"Sango? What happened...?" I looked up to see an awestruck Miroku. I choked back another sob.

"Miroku...?" I whispered.

"By lord, _Kagome_?"

I ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck. He was like an older brother to me throughout our journey and although he was a pervert most of the time, I loved him a lot. Miroku held me tightly and I felt the warmth of a brother flow into me. I soaked his robes but he didn't seem to mind. I pulled back and smiled broadly at him. "I missed you guys so much," I looked over at Sango and saw that she stood up with Inume in her arms. Miroku looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"Well who is this here? She is quite a beautiful girl," Miroku winked at Inume who dug her head in Sango's neck. We all laughed.

"Miroku this is my daughter Inume, Inume this is uncle Miroku." I introduced the two. Miroku walked over to Inume and smiled down at her.

"How are you, Inume?"

She blinked cutely before blushing in embarrassment. She always hated attention. "I'm fine."

Miroku boomed with laughter and Sango and I exchanged warm looks. "That is great then. You two, come on in! We have a few people we want to introduce you to!" Miroku walked into the hut and Sango and I linked arms, smiling at each other.

"Happy to be home?" She whispered.

I nodded. "You wouldn't believe it..."

We entered the hut and I saw two sleeping figures in a cot and another one crawling in an enclosed playpen area. My eyes widened as I saw Shippo's sleeping figure on a futon not too far off from the cot. I looked at Miroku. "Is that Shippo?"

He nodded. "Yeah, we couldn't leave him to the wolves, he's like our son." Miroku then ushered to the cot. "Our son's are in there, Mika and Koro- twins," and then he pointed to the child playing in the playpen, "and that's our daughter, Sera."

I smiled and walked to the little girl. She blinked up at me and her lower lip began to tremble. I dropped to my knees and held my hand out to her. "Hi Sera," I whispered, "Why don't you come say hi to Auntie Kagome?"

Her lower lip was still trembling but she slowly crawled over to me. I picked her up and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "You're a very beautiful girl, Sera." I knew she had no idea what I was saying but she grinned broadly at me nonetheless. I turned back at my two best friends. "Your kids are so cute."

"So is yours," Sango kissed Inume's cheek. Inume giggled.

"I like Aunt Sango."

I rolled my eyes. "I _knew_ you would."

"Hey!" Sango called playfully, "I resent your tone of voice!"

We all sat down on cushions and Inume cuddled up next to me. Sango and Miroku couldn't stop beaming and I couldn't either, to be honest. Inume kept looking around, trying to study her surroundings- she wasn't used to such a time where hydro and electricity didn't technically exist. But I could tell she was enjoying it, her ears and nose weren't being overworked by the excess noises and smells in our time.

"I can't believe you're back," Miroku breathed, "we became so worried when you didn't come back that first week..." He gulped, "especially Inuyasha."

My body froze. Inume looked up at me and then at Miroku. "Where's father?" I heard her ask. Sango smiled at my daughter.

"He's out hunting," she responded, "he returns every night for dinner."

I got over my shock over hearing Inuyasha's name- it was one thing to think it, but something else to hear somebody else say it. I looked between Sango and Miroku. "What happened to Naraku?"

Sango beamed. "He's gone.

My eyes widened. "Really?"

Sango giggled and got up. She pulled something out of the pocket of her yukata- which is weird because yukata's don't have pockets- and handed it to me. I looked at her joined hands and back up at her. "You bet he's gone," she murmured, "It was rather awkward though because Inuyasha turned into a youkai. We found out that Naraku sealed the well after you left because he knew that you two mated and well... to separate you and Inuyasha would be the best way to get at him."

I rolled my eyes, "It's no surprise he sealed the well." At this point Sango removed her hand and to my shock and happiness, it was the second piece of the Shikon no Tama. "Oh my god..." I whispered as I ran my finger over the second fragment. Pulling my half of the Shikon no Tama out from beneath my shirt (as it was laced onto a piece of string and wrapped around my neck like a necklace) I proceeded to quickly fuse the two halves.

And there, on the palm of my hand, was the fused Shikon jewel. Something I _never_ expected to happen.

Tears began streaming down my eyes again. Inume wrapped her arms around my torso. "Mama?"

I smiled down at her. I saw Sango tearing up once again and I looked back down at Inume. "I'm just really happy, baby." I kissed her forehead. I turned back to Miroku. I noted Shippo stir a bit but he hadn't woken up yet. I couldn't wait till he did, but I didn't want to disturb his sleep.

"Where is Kaede?"

"In the neighbouring village," Miroku responded, "there's an epidemic spreading and she had to help their village medicine man with the healing. She said she'd be back tomorrow at sundown."

"And," I gulped, "Kikyo?"

"Gone as well," Sango replied, "after Inuyasha destroyed Naraku he put her to rest... he told her his heart belonged to you and that he just wanted her soul to rest in peace."

I had tears in my eyes. So that was it then, huh? He just put her to rest... after all they had been through. My heart swelled. _Gosh I love that man._

Inume began pulling at my sleeve and I looked down at her. "Yes?"

"Can we see the village?" She was getting restless, I knew she wanted to explore. Miroku, Sango and I laughed and Inume blushed shyly.

"Of course we can," I looked up at my friends, "guys I'm going to show her around. Wanna come?"

Sango shook her head sadly. "I _want_ to but the kids are here..."

"You two go," Miroku ushered, "reacquaint yourself with the village Kagome." He smiled at me. "Just come back for dinner and _do not_ go through the well without telling us."

Sango nodded in agreement and I laughed. "Of course I won't!" We all stood up and I hugged them again. "See you in a bit," I bade them farewell and took Inume's hand in mine. We waved at our friends before beginning to walk into the village. We entered the main village square and I saw a lot of familiar faces. Their eyes brightened seeing me and a lot of them waved.

"ORA, KAGOME!" some yelled at me and I grinned back. I pointed and showed Inume the many friends that I had in the village and she waved at them too. We made it through the square and were walking through the outskirts of the village now...

"Mama," She looked up at me, "tell me about Shiori again?"

I smiled. "She was a hanyou-"

"Just like me!" Inume interrupted and I giggled.

"Yes, just like you. She was a bad demon and her father was the lord of the bats." I paused and looked up at the sky. "Just like how your father is the lord of the dogs." Inume squeezed my hand and I looked down at her and smiled again. "Her mother was injured one day and Shiori's father found her and helped her. They fell in love almost instantly. They had Shiori but her grandfather hated her because..."

"Because she's a hanyou." Inume murmured ruefully. I nudged her.

"Baby, you can tell the story better than I can!"

"NO!" Inume whined. "Go on!"

I laughed. "Alright. Inuyasha, your father, had instantly wanted to help her since she was hanyou and he knew what it was like to be scorned. It was really hard because your father wanted to penetrate Shiori's grandfather's barrier, but in order to do that..."

"HE NEEDED RED TETSUSAIGA!" Inume squealed as we sat down on a patch of green grass.

I smiled. "Yes. He needed red Tetsusaiga. He used Kaze no Kizu and Bakuryuuha. Shiori helped too because she removed her grandfather's barrier. In face," I wiggled my eyebrows, "her father's spirit also helped us. She gave your father her little red ball and he destroyed it. Myoga-jiji told us that your father had to kill another hanyou to get red tetsusaiga but he couldn't do that."

"So he killed Shiori's little ball?" Inume asked.

I nodded. "So he destroyed Shiori's ball. His Tetsusaiga flashed red and of course, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and I were amazed."

"And then father could destroy Naraku's barrier any time, right?"

"Right," I said as I stroked her hair.

"Tell me about Jinenji Mama?" She asked me, using her cute puppy dog pout; well she is a dog after all- she was born with the innate skill of a masterful puppy dog pout.

"Well," I tapped my chin, "Sango was sick so your father and I went to look for herbs in a nearby village. We heard rumours about a flesh-eating demon named Jinenji. So your father, being himself, wanted to destroy him in case he had shards of the Shikon Jewel. We found Jinenji and your father thought his mother was a mountain witch. We found out Jinenji was a half demon, just like himself and Shiori. But Jinenji was rather tragic looking. His mother said that unlike your father, who got the plus side of looking good as a half demon, Jinenji didn't. The villagers picked on him because of how he looked. I offered to stay with Jinenji to keep him company but your father said that I couldn't."

"But you did either way right Mama?" Inume asked me.

I nodded. "Yes I did stay. I helped Jinenji picked herbs and whatnot, and your father did get the impression that Jinenji liked me."

"You have a lot of suitors don't you Mama?" Inume said cutely. "Does that make it Hojo, Kouga _and_ Jinenji?"

Well she is the cheeky one. "And don't forget your father also accused Miroku of having feelings for me."

"And Akitoki!" Inume reminded.

"Ah yes, Akitoki... the forefather of Hojo."

Inume giggled. "Go on with the story, Mama!"

I rolled my eyes at her. "You are so impatient baby," I cleared my throat, "so your father _did_ stay with me, in case anything happened to his shard detector," I said shard detector with disgust and Inume giggled.

"We heard the villagers were planning on attacking Jinenji. So when they did, the real flesh eating monster appeared. Your father didn't help Jinenji because his mother said he needed to find his own strength. Jinenji killed the demon and gave me the antidote to Sango's ailment and that," I said dramatically, "is Jinenji's story."

"How about Kouga's proclamation of love Mama?" Inume asked in a rather hopeful tone. I knew she wanted me to tell her more stories but we had to finish our tour of the village.

I tapped her nose. "Not now Inume, we need to finish our tour of the village."

"Tell me while we tour mama?"

I sighed giving in. "Alright. Kouga had 3 jewel shards, one on his arm and two in his legs. He found out that I could sense the jewel shards because I helped your father so he kidnapped me."

"Were you scared mama?" Inume asked her eyes huge.

I laughed. "Of course I was, but then I knew your father would come and save me."

Inume nodded.

"So he kidnapped me and Shippo grabbed onto his tail when he did. I freed Shippo and Kouga claimed he loved me. He also said that in front of your father when he came to save me and well... it made Inuyasha _really_ jealous."

"Jealous? Father? Wow..." Inume breathed in disbelief. I snorted, _way to put Inuyasha on a pedestal, Inume_ I thought sarcastically.

"Your father gets jealous easily! And then like the hypocrite he is he goes and hugs Kikyo right after beating Jeromaru and Kageromaru!"

Inume frowned. "Who?"

"More of Naraku's incarnations."

"How many did he have Mama?"

"There was Kagura and Kanna, Goshinki, Musou, Jeromaru and Kageromaru… and I think that's all he had, at least up until the point where I left."

Inume nodded and then thought for a moment. We were walking back through the village and the sun was beginning to set. A lot of the villagers retired to their huts for dinner and to greet their wives after a long hard day of working. Inume looked back up at me. "So when do we see Papa?"

"Soon, it's almost dinner time." I said as I saw the sun dipping behind the horizon. We began walking back to Sango and Miroku's hut.

"So Mama, how did the inside of Grandpa Inutaisho look like?" Inume asked.

"Big and there were a lot of bones. I think he ate a lot of demons."

"That's where you pulled the tetsusaiga out?"

I nodded.

"And how about Hiten and Manten? You told Hiten that you loved father but that was only a few days after you joined him!"

I blushed hard as I looked at my daughter. "No more talk Inume. Let's go back to Sango's hut."

Inume nodded as she hummed some song while skipping in front of me.

We arrived at Sango's hut as the sun finally set. Inume walked in before me because I had to tie my shoelace. You'd think for the 21st century they could create a shoe that didn't untie. After finishing, I stood up and entered their hut... What I saw stopped my heartbeat and my breathing.

There, sitting by Sera and Mika, was Inuyasha. He was staring at Inume and me in utter shock.

"_Inu... yasha_?" I squeaked as I broke his name into two syllables.

"Kagome." He breathed as he stood up.

Sango didn't even bother with anything- she was apparently oblivious to what was happening. She launched at Inume and declared that she was going to hand feed my daughter.

"I'm feeding you alright Inume?"

At the name I saw Inuyasha snap his gaze towards my…our daughter.

"I can eat by myself Auntie Sango." Inume whined.

"Haha! You're just as stubborn as Kagome!" Sango declared.

"More like as persistent as Inuyasha." Miroku added.

I couldn't say anything as I stood in front of Inuyasha, the jewel shard dangling from my neck.

"Kagome…" He said once more.

I looked at Inume. "Inume, come with me." I said as she leapt towards me. I looked at Inuyasha who knew that my signal was for him to follow us. I looked at Sango and said. "Be back later alright Sango."

"Don't go back to your time without telling us." She said as Inuyasha, Inume and I walked out.

_Inuyasha, Inume and Kagome_. Repeated in my head as Inume walked beside me. She then looked up at me and cutely said "Mama, next time we shower, can we use your shampoo? Nana's shampoo smells funny."

I laughed at her. What a thing to say at such a time- you could only expect somebody that was under the age of 7 to relieve some tension during a nervous moment. "I don't see why not." I stated. "You seem to have a much more sensitive nose than you father does..."

I could _feel_ Inuyasha's confusion in the air. It was thick enough to _cut_. I knew he knew Inume was his daughter. Hell, he could smell it on her. I didn't say a single word to Inuyasha as I was leading us all to the Goshinboku.

"Sensitive? Mama you said father," Inuyasha's eyes grew wide at that point, "fainted when he smelt the ink and blood of the hell painter."

That caused me to laugh out. I was thankful for her mindless chatter. "Inume! I told you that story two years ago, I completely forgot about it."

Inume grinned. "It's the good memory I have. I guess it comes with being an inu-hanyou." She grinned.

I picked her up. "And you're a very cute one too." All this while Inuyasha was quiet... My heart was racing a mile a minute. We finally arrived at the Goshinboku.

I set Inume down who finally looked at Inuyasha and said bluntly "Mama is he my father?"

My eyes grew wide as did Inuyasha's. I bent down to Inume's level and whispered- although I knew Inuyasha could hear me- "I'll tell you, I just need to speak to him. Inume try climbing the Goshinboku."

She grinned and nodded as she clawed at the Goshinboku. I usually don't let her use her demon abilities so she savoured it when I did. She frowned as she tried leaping. Keeping her occupied, that left Inuyasha and myself.

"When… when did you…" He broke off.

"Today, I just fell into the well like the first time." I whispered unable to match my gaze with his.

Inuyasha took a step towards me and moved my hair away from my shoulder. He saw the bite mark and he rubbed his thumb over it. I felt a warm sensation take over my body and I wanted nothing more to wrap my arms around him and just forget what happened for the past five years. He was here... _in front of me_... in the flesh. I felt like I was on cloud nine.

"I missed you _so much_, Kagome..." He murmured, "After you didn't come back that day after I tried… but it didn't work."

I had tears streaming down my cheeks. "I tried so much Inuyasha." I cried softly. He pulled me into his arms into a crushing hug. I started wracking in sobs and I felt him run his fingers through my hair.

"I know you did _wench_," he whispered affectionately. I smiled between sobs and pulled away from him.

"Weren't you mad?"

He sighed. "I was, at the beginning though. But then I knew it wasn't your fault. I turned full demon for an entire week because I couldn't access your time." His hold tightened on me, but I was in no pain. "I even tried to jump through your time as a full demon... I don't know why I even _did_ that but I did. Eventually I stopped because it wasn't working," his voice dropped to a whisper. "We destroyed Naraku three years after you left but I never had the heart to try again to jump through the well..."

That caused me to cry even harder.

"Shh, don't cry _Kagome_..." The way he said my name was like a soft velvety whisper.

I heard Inume run towards us and I looked over at her as I took a step away from Inuyasha. _Crap, she knows I'm crying..._ I inwardly cursed as I wiped my tears away. She hated it when I cried. "Mama!" She screamed as she hugged me. "Mama, are you crying?" She asked worriedly.

I picked her up and shook my head. "No darling, I'm not crying."

Inume frowned. "I smell tears. And your eyes are red." She glared accusingly at me. "You're lying!"

I could have laughed out loud. "You're just like your father..."

Inuyasha slightly smiled.

Inume glanced at Inuyasha and back at me. "Can I meet him now?" She whispered softly. "I mean... he," she pointed at Inuyasha, "smells like... _us_..."

I hiccupped a bit before setting Inume down; both Inuyasha and I went to our knees to meet Inume eye level. "Hello, Inume." Inuyasha abruptly greeted. My eyes widened as Inume turned to him.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"You'd like to meet your father, I understand?" Inuyasha said as his lips curled up slightly.

She looked at him and then at me. "Mama?"

I smiled broadly, all signs of crying gone. "Inume this is your father. Inuyasha," I could see the excitement in his eyes, "meet your daughter, Inume."

It took Inume a split second to realize Inuyasha was her father and she jumped on him, tackled him to the floor and hugged him with her legs wrapped around his waist. I felt a wave of emotion watching them meet for the first time.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked softly as he sat up with Inume still in his arms. I saw him frown, _why does he have that look on his face?_ I asked myself but his next question answered _my _question for me.

"Hey, why are you crying?" He asked tenderly.

_Fatherly instincts..._ I thought to myself.

Inume calmed down and continued to hug Inuyasha. "Father..." she breathed. I could tell Inuyasha's heart was beating just like how mine was moments ago: a mile a minute. He set Inume down and wiped her tears away.

"It'll be alright Inume... do you know how happy I am to see you?" he whispered. Inuyasha kissed Inume's forehead and she nodded at him.

"I am too..." She replied. Inuyasha smiled at her.

"Can you make it to Aunt Sango by yourself? You must be hungry and your mother and I need to talk."

Inume nodded. She planted a kiss on Inuyasha's cheek and did the same to me. Then she ran off towards Sango's hut.

I faced Inuyasha and before I knew it I felt his hot lips crash against mine. I didn't know what to expect but my mouth was open when he kissed me so his tongue entered right away. I had _never_ forgotten the feeling of his hot lips on mine. I dreamed about moments like this... reliving the feel of his touch on my body during the middle of the nights back in my time. He pulled me tighter against him as his tongue coaxed my lips to open further. My hands tangled in his hair as he kissed me harder. Finally we pulled back.

"Dammit," he cursed, "I missed you so much."

I smiled. "Who said I didn't?"

He studied my eyes for what felt like eternity before tugging at the Shikon no Tama that was hanging around my neck."Can I make a wish?"

I nodded, my throat tightening up. He smiled at me before looking down at the jewel. "I wish Kagome belonged to this era," he murmured softly and my heart beat quickened, "but she can visit her era anytime… Kagome and Inume both," at this point he looked up at me and winked, "as well as all the future pups we have together."

My eyes widened and snapped down to the jewel to see it glow a bright pink before vanishing. Again, my vision blurred with tears. I hadn't seemed to be able to stop crying since I arrived in this era... but I had all the reason to shed tears of happiness. Inuyasha pulled me into his arms and kissed me again.

"I intend to _never_ let you go." He said huskily in my ear. "It's always gonna be just you, me, and Inume... forever."

I smiled contently as I hugged him tightly. "Just you, me, and her…"

"MAMA! HURRY! FOOD'S GETTING COLD! YOU TOO FATHER!" Inume's voice rang through the village.

"Father," Inuyasha breathed in contentment, "I could get used to that."

I smiled as I hugged him once more. He tilted my face up and ravished my lips again pressing his tongue into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder and gave him my _everything_...

Why not?

He's my world.

He pulled back and placed a kiss on my forehead. His breathing was rugged as he brushed his lips against mine once more. I missed his kisses _so_ much. Unexpectedly he picked me up bridal style and grinned. "I'm taking you back home like this… _our_ home."

I frowned, _what?_ "Our home?"

"I built us a home before we mated. Its a few yards behind the Goshinboku, hidden behind trees." He had a small blush on his cheeks- which was rather cute. "It's supposed to keep our family safe from all the dangers."

I smiled. "Our house..." I repeated.

"And when do we fill it up with pups?" He winked.

I snorted. "Pups? You're so taking care of Inume for a _long_ time while I relax before we have _any_ pups. I've been a single mother for _five_ years." I playfully slapped him as he carried me back to Sango's hut. He winked at me playfully.

"But we can go ahead and do the deed that makes pups?"

I smirked. "I don't see why not?

"MAMA! FATHER!" Inume called again.

"COMING!" Inuyasha and I called simultaneously.

He looked at me lovingly before whispering "I love you Kagome,"

My heart thudded against my ribcage. "I love you too, Inuyasha."

You cannot fathom how happy we all are at this moment. My mate… and our pup…

_Just you, me, and her..._

* * *

**Edited: October 1, 2011**


End file.
